monsterallergyfandomcom-20200213-history
Elena Potato
Elena Potato lives next door to Zick and is his best friend. She recently moved to Old Mill. Appearance WOP Personality Elena is a fighter and sticks up for people, as seen when she attacks David and his friends when they make fun of Zick behind his back. She has a short temper and can hold a grudge, such as when Zick tells her not to act as friends for the sake of his reputation as a loner, but Elena proves she's still loyal to her friend by finding out information about Bristlebeard Biography Elena is Zick's best friend. She often aids him in their adventures and gets irritated when he goes off on his own. She loves the world of monsters and is the only one to believe Zick when he claims to be able to see monsters. She gains the gift of Sight from Greta Barrymore, Zick's mother, which is rare since she is a regular human and is not the child of Greta. After getting the Sight, she becomes a Keeper. Comic book series She likes to read a comic series called 'Ghosto' as seen in issue 1, where she is sitting on a box reading comics. In the comic series, issue 5, she cried and 'showed sympathy to the ghost and made him disappear with her moving words. Elena was overjotyed that she, a human, did this and started to jump with joy. In the comic book series issue 21, Zick was forced to kiss Elena in the cheek to win a game. In issue 22, Elena had awaken a terrible Black Fire and risked losing her keeper rank. Elena was frighten about this as she would miss monsters too much. But proving herself to be a great keeper in issue 23, the tutors decided to let her stay as a keeper. Relationships Ezekiel Zick At first, her relationship with Zick was always being friends, but she always gets annoyed when some people think that they have a feeling for each other since they are always together, and denying that Zick is her "boyfriend" when Teddy says it. However, in some point in the series she may have a crush on him. In few occasions, she hugs Zick when leaving, jumps happily to him while grabbing her, and quickly hugs him for not seeing him for a long time. Unbeknownst to her that Zick had wrote a letter for her about his feelings for her when she helps bring him back to normal and brought her home while she was sleeping, but unfortunately Bombolo ate the letter as a food, and not knowing about it. She is always jealous when Zick is looking at Lay Mamery whom Zick likes, and he was aware of her jealously. She also takes a liking of a new tamer, Bobby Clash upon meeting for being so cute. Quotes Trivia * Her zodiac sign is Leo. * Her blood type is the same as Gretas: A+. * Her favorite food is Vanilla-banana milkshake. * She is an impatient driver. * In MAE, she part time works as clairvoyant for her fellow students. * She starts to wear glasses in her late teenager years.if they're prescribed or not is unkown. * From Timothys Note: Girl-Individual who has just settled into the house near the Detention Oasis of the Barrymore home. She is in the 5th grade of elementary school with Zick. Lively and dynamic,she knows how to stand up for her beliefs. This individual is an excellent companion for Zick,yet her influence over the boy must not be underestimated. She is accompanied by a large,vulgar cat whose name is not of importance. The nitty-gritty: Useful but an eye must be kept on her.. Gallery Elena Potato.jpg|Elena as seen in the comic. Elena Potato 2.jpg|Elena and her cat, "Purrcy". Category:Humans Category:Keepers Category:Characters Category:Female